


Thirty Ducks

by HamThePan



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Crack fic?? sort of, Ducks, Eliza is only mentioned, Everyone is being Cute, Except for James no one likes him, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Historically Inaccurate, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I will fight anyone who says otherwise, I'm trying my best, James is only there for the end bit, Maria is adorable, Maria is an innocent flower child, Song Lyrics, Thirty Ducks, This is Fine™, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamThePan/pseuds/HamThePan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I gave her thirty ducks that I had socked away, she lived a block away."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirty Ducks

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, my sister, her friend, my friend and I were driving to the park a week ago, and I was playing Say No To This (best song), and my sister was singing Hammy's part, and she goes, "I gave her thirty ducks that I had socked away", so my friend and I have been hecklingly her about that ever since, and now I've decided to write something off of it.
> 
> Good luck. Enjoy!

It was late at night, he hadn't slept in, lord what was it? A week? Hamilton honestly couldn't figure out how he survived without Eliza.

He sighed, Eliza, she was upstate, visiting her father with he children and Angelica, Alexander wished he could've been there with them, but Jefferson was such an arrogant, impossible prick that instead of being able to vacation with his family, Alexander had to work, he had to figure out how to get his debt plan through, then maybe he could relax and spend more time with his family.

That's when Alexander heard a knock at the door.

Wondering who would be out this late at night, he sighed again and got up, running a hand through his hair and attempting to straighten his rumpled suit as he walked from his office to answer the door.

When Hamilton opened the door, he was quite surprised. Standing there, slightly hunched over in a pretty albeit rumpled and wrinkled red dress was a young woman, the poor thing looked tired, her dark hair hung loose over her shoulder, and seemed a bit tangled, but she was still quite beautiful. When she spoke, her voice was soft, a bit low, like she was trying to stay quiet, and smooth, she said.

"I know, you are a man of honor, and I'm so sorry to bother you at home, but I don't know where to go, and I came here all alone.."

Alexander's interest was piqued, matched by his confusion as she continued.

"My husband's doingg me wrong, beatin' me, cheatin' me, mistreatin' me.." Her voice trailed off, she even sniffled slightly. "Suddenly he's up and gone, I don't have the means to go on..."

It was late, but she was so young, what would Eliza think? No, he wanted to help her. "I can give you a loan, I could walk you home?"

The woman smiled tiredly. "You're too kind, sir."

"It's no trouble," he paused. "Wait right here." The woman nodded slightly, and Hamilton went off into the back of the house, he had just the thing to help this woman.

Alexander returned a few minutes later, tucked under his arms were two ducks, and he was followed by a trail of ducklings, and another fullgrown duck. The woman looked confused.

"What..?"

"Look, they're friendly, and they're cute. We need to get rid of them, too, Eliza-my wife-says e don't _need_ any ducks, so."

"Oh," the woman looked even more confused, and she didn't know what to say.

Hamilton carefully moved closer to her, trying to avoid stepping on any ducklings while he transferred one of the ducks he was holding to the woman. "What's your name, by the way?"

The woman shifted her new weight, still incredibly confused. "Maria, Maria Reynolds."

"Nice to meet you, Maria." Alexander somehow managed to bend down and pick up the third duck without losing the one he was holding. "Where do you live? I can help you take these guys home."

"Oh, uhm, just a block away.."

"Great, can you lead the way?"

"Yes, but, what about..?"

"Oh, the ducklings? They'll follow, don't worry!"

Maria nodded, unsure of how to respond to that, and started walking. Hamilton followed, a hoard of fuzzy yellow puffballs trailing after him, quacking quietly.

It didn't take long for them to reach Maria's house, it was a small place, but surprisingly well kept. Maria opened the front door, and couldn't help but think about how Susana would love the ducks, she smiled softly.

Alexander made sure all twenty seven of the ducklings had made it inside before closing the door behind him and setting the ducks he was carrying down, Maria followed suit.

"Uhm, would you like some tea or..?" The night certainly was not going the way they had planned, and she didn't know what to make of it.

"Oh, no thank you." Alexander glanced around absently, then looked back to Maria, who had knelt down and was smiling softly, watching the ducklings waddle around.

Maria forgot Hamilton was there for a few moments, too distracted by the yellow puffballs and their worried mothers, Susie would definently love them. "Would you like to come sit?"

"Well," Alexander paused, he didn't want to abandon the woman just yet. "Yes, I guess I can stay for a bit longer."

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

Hamilton didn't know what time it was, probably closed to dawn, at this point. They had stayed up all night talking, at least until Maria fell asleep. She was curled up on the couch with a blanket draped over her, and a few ducklings around her, she looked peaceful.

Alexander, however, stayed awake, he was waiting for a Mr. James Reynolds to return. He didn't need to wait much longer, the front door opened.

In came a tall, imposing man, carrying a small, sleeping child in his arms, his expression was nothing short of confused when he noticed Alexander, and all of the ducks. Hamilton stood and walked over to him, "are you James Reynolds, sir?"

"..Yes?"

"I'm Alexander Hamilton, Maria told me about you, I'll be seeing you in court, sir." Hamilton brushed past the man, heading home so he could freshen up and go to bed, it had been a long night and for once he felt exhaustion weighing at him.

James looked around, normally he wasn't one to be easily confused, he was always in control of the situation, it was his nature.

"What?"

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°  
**Extra**

For once, Maria and Susan were safe at home, whenever James tried to lay a hand on either one of them, the ducks would quack threateningly, or even attack him. They were a great help while Maria was divorcing James, with the help of Alexander Hamilton.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this happened. I have nothing to say for myself, at the time of me writing this, it's pretty late, so please excuse any typos, and please point them out in the comments.
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated! I'd love to hear what you guys think of this!
> 
> Take care all, thanks for reading~!


End file.
